


Coffee

by Spider_Trans



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, just two cursed boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 13:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21494995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spider_Trans/pseuds/Spider_Trans
Summary: Ross finally gets outsmarted.
Relationships: Ross O'Donovan/Brian Wecht
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> once again, wrote this when i was 15, so don't come for me. ALSO, i am a fucking moron and orphaned my previous fics. so. if u see something by orphan_account, it's probably me. i feel SO dumb, but there's nothing i can do now, so. f in the chat for me ig

Ross loved to fuck with people. Brian, being his boyfriend, knew this all too well. As a matter of fact, he was his favorite to fuck with. Ross never did anything to seriously upset him – or others – but the things he did were still annoying.

As Brian walked downstairs, he heard giggling coming from the kitchen. He then saw Ross dash into the living room, trying – and failing – to sit nonchalantly on the couch.   
  


“Morning, Brian.” His crystal blue eyes shone with mischief.   
  


Brian raised an eyebrow suspiciously. “Morning, Ross.”   
  


He started making coffee, ignoring Ross' snickering. He would figure out what he was up to later. Right now, he needed to wake up.   
  


He poured in the sugar and Ross really started laughing. Brian turned around and squinted at him as he took a sip.   
  


His face scrunched up. That wasn’t sugar he poured into his coffee. It was salt.   
  


_ So, that’s how it’s gonna be, huh? Well, two can play at that game. _ __   
  


Ross was almost crying. Brian inhaled deeply, then downed his cup in one gulp, staring at Ross the entire time. Ross gradually stopped laughing and stared back in awe and fear. Brian put his cup in the sink and smiled at Ross.   
  


“Delicious.”   
  


Needless to say, Ross didn’t mess with Brian anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on @TinyTransGang on Tumbly and Twitty!


End file.
